1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to software development and, more specifically, to a multi-platform application development framework.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, a number of competitors have emerged in the field of mobile devices, resulting in the development of a number of incompatible hardware and software platforms. With different form factors, input and output capabilities, and operating systems, it is difficult to develop software applications that are made easily portable between these mobile devices. Often, a developer that writes a piece of software for one mobile device is required to rewrite most of the software, possibly even in a different programming language, in order to support a different mobile device.
Accordingly, what is desired is a framework to support a single design for deployment on multiple target platforms.